Don't tease the Klingon
by Choctawfilly CK
Summary: Chakotay is tired of waiting. The crew is ready to help him out. Kathryn has plans of her own.


Title: Don't tease the Klingon

Author: CK

Pairings: J/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just let them out to play.

Chakotay faced his older self. Unsure of what to say. Thank you didn't seem enough, but he knew that saying nothing would condone his older counterparts' actions. "Captain…" He started.

Kathryn looked at the older man. She hated to allow him to return to that beat up old ship. But he had not been swayed to wait until they could repair it better. He claimed it wouldn't matter in the end. His time would no longer exist. He would no longer exist. She smiled at him. "Chakotay, I wish…" She started, unable to stop herself.

He grinned. "I know Kathryn. But I have to go." He stepped forward and took her hands, not caring what anyone thought. He hadn't touched this woman in years; he wasn't going to pass it up now. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Thank you for all you've done for me."

She could feel her emotions tugging her in two different directions. "There is a part of me that wants to know what we've changed." She looked into his eyes. There was a calm there. One she could get lost in.

He stepped closer to her and whisper in her ear. "I hope that I gave him the time he needs to do what must be done. I didn't have that time." He smelled her perfume, felt her hair on his cheek. He pulled back slightly and starred into her eyes. "Forgive me Kathryn." He brought his lips to hers in a soft, yet promising kiss. She didn't fight him. He pulled back and smiled at her. "For luck."

"I think you can go now." The younger Chakotay offered, jaw tense. "Mr. Paris, ready the shuttle bay."

The older man resisted the urge to laugh, but his eyes danced. He stepped over to his younger self. "Jealous?" His smile widened. "Good. Do something about it." He turned and walked to his small ship. "You'll get home. I promise you that." He said before disappearing into his ship.

Janeway and Chakotay sat in her quarters after dinner. She was sitting on the couch, legs pulled up, thinking of that kiss. She smiled as she remembered the feel of his lips, the way he smelled…. She looked up and saw Chakotay starring at her. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

He gave a half smile. "Doesn't matter. Where were you?" He asked pouring himself another cup.

"I guess I'm just tired." She smiled at him. "This was a long day."

"I thought you seemed to enjoy parts of your day." He offered a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Excuse me?" She was raising her shields.

"I didn't see you objecting when you were kissed in front of half your senior officers." He was trying to keep his temper.

"Chakotay." She was shocked to see him this upset over that. After all it had been him kissing her, in a way. "I didn't kiss him, and he knew it was wrong to do it. He apologized…" Why was she making excuses?

"I see, because he apologized, it was ok?" He stood and crossed to her. He put his hands on the couch, blocking her in. He looked in to her deep blue eyes. "I know why he came back. Because she said yes, but it was too late. He had waited too long. She was killed."

"She… Me?" Kathryn asked, already aware of the answer.

"He kept telling me patience wasn't always a virtue. That sometimes you have to keep fighting and pushing until you get what you want." His eyes were dark, full of emotion.

Kathryn began to panic. He couldn't be suggesting… They had gone over this before. "Chakotay."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, he fought to keep it gentle. He wasn't trying to scare her. But he wanted what he had seen his older self have. What the older Chakotay had been given permission to have. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, just for a moment. He stood, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm sorry." He said before turning and walking out of her quarters.

The next morning Kathryn stepped onto the bridge, expecting to see Chakotay sitting in his seat, instead she found Harry Kim. "Ensign."

"Captain." He scrambled to his feet. "I'll get back to my post."

"That's alright Mr. Kim. I'll be in my ready room." She said heading off the bridge and into her sanctuary. Once the door closed behind them she called the Doctor. "Have there been any illness over night?"

"No, why? Did something happen I should be aware of?" The Doctor asked. "No one tells me anything."

"No. I was just… Checking in." She answered, slightly annoyed.

"Since you are checking in. When you have a minute I would like you to come in for the rest of your physical."

"Janeway out." She didn't have the patience for him today. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here."

"B'lanna, I was wondering…" How did she ask? She knew he and B'lanna were good friends. "Is everything alright in engineering?" She rolled her eyes, she sounded like a cadet.

"Yes Captain, everything is fine." B'lanna sounded a little unsure.

"Thank you. Janeway out." She flopped down on her couch. She was sure it wasn't his day off. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in holodeck two." The computer barked.

Kathryn sat, cup in hand, trying to figure out how to see him, without him knowing she came looking for him.

"She asked me how engineering was." B'lanna looked at Tom as they shared lunch. "I don't think she's feeling well."

"I think she's still reeling from that kiss." Tom grinned. "To bad it wasn't our Chakotay who did it." He frowned. "By the way, has anyone seen him today?"

"He is in the holodeck." Seven said joining the group. "I saw him enter as I was passing. He seemed agitated."

"He called me early and asked if I would cover his shift." Harry added. "I couldn't believe it."

"Something is going on." Tom looked up as Kathryn entered the mess hall. He noticed she glanced around a little harder than usual. "She's looking for him."

The others turned to see her. "Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Look at her. Who else would she be looking that hard for?" Tom answered.

"Neelix, what do you have for us today?" Kathryn was trying to sound light and cheerful today. Her eyes continued to wander.

"For you Captain, I have a sort of…. Chicken like salad." Neelix offered.

"Chicken like?" She asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Well many of the others have told me it tastes like chicken." He smiled at her.

"Very well Neelix, I will have the sort of chicken salad." She returned his smile. She waited while he put it together for her and poured her a cup of steaming coffee. She turned, tray in hand and wondered where to go. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the group. She wondered why they were huddled together like that. She headed for them. "Good afternoon." She smiled at them. "May I join you?"

They all exchanged looks before Harry spoke up. "Sure. Have a seat Captain."

"Thank you." She sat down next to Tom. "Has anyone else had this chicken like product?"

"I did, tastes like chicken." Harry offered. "It's not bad."

Kathryn nodded, still skeptical. "Tom, I have heard you are working on a new chapter of Captain Proton." She mixed her salad as she looked at him. "I thought you were through with him."

"I was, but I got this crazy idea the other day about a new chapter. And since B'lanna offered to join me, I thought why not." He grinned.

"There wouldn't be a Queen Arachnia in it?" She asked turning back to her salad. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she had enjoyed herself.

"I don't know Captain, are you offering?" He smiled.

"Chakotay to B'lanna, I could use your help here when you can spare it. You too Mr. Paris." His voice filtered out from the comm.

"After lunch ok with you?" B'lanna asked.

"Sure. Maybe you could let Seven and Harry know I may be asking for some input from them."

"They're right here." Tom called.

"No problem Commander." Harry smiled.

"Contact me when you require my assistance." Seven stated calmly.

"I owe you all. Thanks. Chakotay out."

Kathryn tried not to seem overly interested. "Another holodeck program?"

Tom and B'lanna exchanged glances. "Yes. He took a day off to work on it." The Klingon answered. "I'm not sure what it is exactly."

Kathryn took a bite. "He deserves a day off, and things seem to be slow." She looked at Harry. "Maybe you should schedule some time off. I have seen you a lot on the bridge."

"Maybe I will. I have a few holodeck rations saved up." He smiled. "Thank you Captain."

She returned the smile. "You name the day." She looked back at her plate. "I'm sure Commander Chakotay wouldn't mind filling in for you."

"She is not happy." B'lanna said as the stood outside the holodeck, awaiting entrance. Chakotay had placed a lock on the door only he could open.

"Of course she's not happy. He obviously didn't tell her he was taking the day." Tom shook his head. "This is definitely over that kiss."

"You don't know that." She countered. "It could be anything. You know those two, it doesn't take much sometimes."

"What two?" Chakotay asked a smile on his face.

"Those two… So what do you need us for?" Tom asked, slightly nervous.

Chakotay just grinned. "I have need of opinions and a woman's touch." He let them into the black holodeck.

"I love what you've done to the place." Tom offered.

"Computer run JC 0001." Chakotay called out.

The holodeck's black and yellow transformed into a beautiful park like setting. There was corn off to the west and a lake to the east. A large willow tree stood a few meters away. The weather was warm, but not too warm and a soft breeze moved the grass.

Tom looked around, his eyes narrowed. "This is Earth."

"It's lovely Chakotay. But I thought you enjoyed the desert." B'lanna offered.

"I do." He answered. "Now, what's missing?" He turned. "It doesn't feel like it's finished and I'm not sure why."

Tom walked around. "I think I've been here before." He furrowed his brow. "This is the mid-west."

B'lanna shrugged. "Is this a picnic?" She asked.

"Could be." Chakotay looked at Tom. "What do you think? Picnic?"

Tom shrugged. "Depends on…" A light went on in his head and he grinned. "I know where this is." He looked at B'lanna. "My parents, while visiting friends, took me to this park, right near thier house. Nice people. I was a kid but I remember this tree. I think it was taller with a few lower branches, I remember climbing it with their youngest daughter. Their oldest was away at school."

Chakotay made a few notes on his padd. "Go on."

"I think what you are missing is a blanket, some finger foods, a dog, a couple birds, and a thermos of coffee." Tom grinned.

B'lanna looked at Chakotay, then Tom. "This is for the Captain?"

When Chakotay said nothing, Tom took over. "This is the park not that far from the Janeway home in Indiana."

"All right Tom, I was hoping this would help her relax." Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "Not a word from either of you to anyone."

"I'll keep him quiet." B'lanna promised. "What else do you need?"

Kathryn lay on her couch in the ready room. She hadn't heard from him. There was nothing going on, all was quiet and smooth. No one had brought her any problems or concerns. She decided this would go down as one of her most boring days in command. The door chirped. She sat up and ran her hands over her hair. "Come."

Neelix entered a fresh pot of coffee in his hands. "Captain. I thought you might like some fresh coffee." He smiled.

She sighed. "Thank you Neelix."

He set it down on her table. "If you don't mind me asking, Captain. Are you ok?"

She gave him a half smile. "I'm ok. It's just so quiet."

"I know what you mean. The crew has been frequenting the mess hall more today than they have in sometime." He smiled. "I'm always happy to serve them."

She nodded. "I know you are Mr. Neelix, and we are very happy to have you with us."

"Thank you Captain." His grin widened. "One of the crew came to me today with an odd request."

"Odd?" She looked at him. Maybe this would prove to at least be entertaining.

"They wanted a few trays of what they called finger foods for a date later this evening. I said I would have to approve it first." He looked at her. "Is it alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Someone should have a good day. If you don't mind the extra work, feel free."

"Thank you Captain. They will be very happy." He turned and headed for the door. "And Captain."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I hope you feel a little more like yourself soon." He said before exiting the room.

Chakotay looked at Harry, who couldn't keep the smile off his face. "It's amazing."

"Why stars? Do we not see them enough?" Seven asked looking up.

"It's romantic, Seven." Harry offered.

"Romance is a waste of time." She looked at the data padd.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Someday I hope you change your mind about that."

"Well?" Chakotay asked Seven.

"It is finished." She handed him the padd. "I was unaware that the command staff could become involved."

"There is nothing that says that." He looked over the padd. "Just that it's frowned upon."

"Frowned upon?" She asked.

"It means they really don't want you to, but they won't come out and say it." Harry said looking up. "Commander, I think I would make it a full moon. There is nothing prettier than the moon reflected on the water."

Chakotay looked at the ensign. "I think you're right." He tapped a few more things into the padd and nodded. "Thank you for your help." The door buzzed. "Excuse me." He gave the command to open the door, and there stood Neelix, two full plates of the requested finger foods.

"Here you are commander." Neelix smiled as he handed them over. "This is some program." He looked around. "You've got a lucky lady."

"I hope she thinks so." Chakotay smiled at the Talaxian.

"How could she not?" He asked. "Can I ask who she is?"

"I have yet to actually tell anyone." He looked around. "Including her."

"How romantic." Neelix offered.

Seven rolled her eyes. "If we are finished…"

"Yes, Seven, thank you." Chakotay looked at her.

"You are welcome Commander." She turned and headed for the door. "Ensign, will you join me for dinner?"

Harry looked at her. "Sure." He turned to the Commander.

"Thank you Harry." Chakotay grinned. He watched them leave the holodeck.

"The Captain gave me permission to make those plates." He sighed. "I think she is having a bad day. She doesn't seem like herself. I was thinking, if you had the time, maybe you would talk to her."

Chakotay nodded. "I intend to."

B'lanna entered the mess hall as Kathryn was getting in line. She had followed her a good portion of the way here. "Captain."

Kathryn looked at B'lanna. "Yes?"

"We have a problem with one of the matrixes in holodeck two." She started her lame story. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had promised she would try. "I would really like you to take a look at it. Tom is busy, Seven and Harry are working on something."

Kathryn watched the food being served. "I think I have some time." She followed her Chief Engineer to the holodeck. They said very little until they reached the door. Kathryn raised an eyebrow when B'lanna asked for entry.

The doors opened and B'lanna motioned for the Captain to go first. She stepped into a beautiful fall evening in her hometown. The doors closed behind her. "What?"

Chakotay stood against the tree, watching her as she walked towards him. He smiled as she grew closer and he could see the relaxed expression on her face. "How is it?" He asked stepping forward.

"It's almost home." She answered wistfully.

"Kathryn, I wanted to talk to you." He motioned to the blanket. "Sit."

Once seated on the ground, more comfortable ground than Kathryn remembered. She smiled at the plates of food. "For me?"

"Yes. I thought it would be better than what Neelix made for dinner." He offered.

She laughed. "You didn't see it."

"I can imagine." He realized she was doing it again. Side stepping the talk. "I wish I could say I am sorry for last night. But I'm not."

She looked at him. "It's forgotten."

"Not to me." He tried to keep calm. "I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time." He looked at his hands. "I've been afraid I would over step. But when I saw my older self do it. Without remorse."

"He said he was sorry." Kathryn said correcting him.

"He was sorry he did it in front of anyone." He smiled. "I know myself Kathryn. That's all I would be sorry for. Never for the kiss itself."

She looked out at the lake. "You've done a wonderful job."

He took her hands. "Kathryn he waited too long. I don't want to." He tipped her head towards his. He met her eyes. "I love you. I have since the day I met you. I think you love me too." He gathered his courage. "If you don't, tell me and this will all be forgotten."

She saw the love and the trust in his eyes. She also saw the fear. Her Starfleet training told her to diffuse the situation and never really give an answer. Her fear told her to walk away. But it was her heart that spoke. "I love you Chakotay." She whispered. "The problem is still there. We are in the Delta quadrant, several years from home. We have to be an example to the crew."

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. We can show the crew that it is alright to find comfort and love out here. That it is ok to be more than a Starfleet uniform." He brought her hand to his lips. "We can show them what it's like to be in love."

Chakotay was on the bridge when Kathryn stepped on shift. She had a mug in one hand and a padd in the other. "Commander, I need the reports for engineering, astrometrics, and security." She sat down in her chair. "I already have Mr. Neelix's requests for supplies." She held up the padd. "And I've have informed Mr. Kim that he should take a day off and that you will be taking his shift." Her face was unreadable.

"Yes, Captain." He said firmly. Tom and Harry looked at each other, last night must have gone badly.

Kathryn stood. "I'll be in my ready room. Commander I suggest you get those reports for me. Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge." She said before disappearing into her ready room.

"I'm telling you B'lanna, she flattened him this morning." Tom pushed his food around. "What is this?"

"I felt bad for him. Especially when she told him he was taking my shift." Harry looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"I can't believe her. He worked hard on that." B'lanna was ready to blow a gasket. "I don't understand her. Why does she think we want her to be some sort of … goddess sitting on high. I would rather have a Captain that is human."

"There he is." Tom said as Chakotay entered. He had a padd in hand. They watched as he thanked Neelix for the tray of food and walked towards them. "Commander, have a seat." Tom called.

"Sure. Thanks." He gave them a small smile and sat down. He began reading the padd.

"Working through lunch?" B'lanna asked, trying to keep the anger in check.

"I've got a lot to do today. Several reports are due. I guess I should have been working on them yesterday." He looked at his food and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Tom laughed. "I asked the same thing."

Chakotay poked it with his fork. "Well it isn't fighting back." He offered.

"Would you like to join us for a game of pool tonight?" B'lanna asked. "It's just going to be us, Seven and the Doctor."

"Sorry. I wish I could. I'm tied up all day." He looked at her. "Another day."

Tom looked at B'lanna. "You should eat something." He offered his wife. "You look… hungry."

B'lanna shot him a nasty look. "If you say so."

Harry looked up as Kathryn entered the mess hall. He cleared his throat. "Tom."

Tom followed Harry's gaze. They watched as she got her tray and scanned the room. She was headed for them. "B'lanna, maybe you and I should get going."

"Tom, you just told me I should eat." She looked at her husband with annoyance. "Now you want to leave."

"Is there room for me?" Kathryn asked, looking at Tom.

"Uh," Tom looked at Chakotay who refused to meet his eyes. "Sure."

B'lanna clenched her jaw. Chakotay put the padd on his tray. "I think I should get going."

"Sit Commander." Kathryn ordered without lifting her eyes from her plate. She frowned. "What is this?"

Tom had to grin. "You are the third person at this table to ask that."

B'lanna turned to say something to Kathryn and Tom grabbed her hand. "Did you want seconds?" Tom asked, getting her attention.

"Seconds?" B'lanna looked at him as though he were crazy.

"You look hungry." Harry offered.

"I'm not hungry…" B'lanna looked at Kathryn. "I'm angry."

Kathryn met the younger woman's eyes. "At me?"

"Yes." B'lanna grumbled.

"B'lanna." Tom warned.

"No Tom. B'lanna can speak freely." She said holding up her hand to Tom. "B'lanna."

"How could you." B'lanna started.

"Let me ask you something." Kathryn said her voice calm, taking a drink from her cup. "Is my personal life any of your business?"

"Chakotay is my friend." She answered.

"Mine too." Kathryn shot back.

"Kathryn…" Chakotay shook his head. "She's upset. She wants to protect me."

"I know Chakotay. I understand." She looked at him. "I want her to understand. I want them all to understand, that if this is going to work, our business is our own. Nothing should interfere with getting us home."

He nodded. "She's right B'lanna. Our relationship is our business."

"Tom said she was… mean to you on the bridge this morning." B'lanna's temper was beginning to disfuse.

Kathryn had to laugh. "Was I mean to you Chakotay?" She looked at him, her eyes dancing.

He smiled. "You were a bit hard on me. But I suppose I had it coming."

"I apologize." She took another drink. "I was tired and I had only one sip of coffee before reaching the bridge."

"That's alright Kathryn, I understand your addiction." He grinned and winked at her.

"Addiction?" She shook her head. "I am not addicted." She took a drink. "I can stop when I want. But I'm the Captain and I don't have to."

He laughed. "If you say so." He looked at his plate. "I can't eat this."

"We'll eat at dinner." She offered.

"My place or yours?" He asked standing.

"Mine." She answered.

He placed his hand over hers and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can't wait." He let his lips brush her cheek as he stood up again. He smiled at the slight blush in her cheeks. "Nineteen hundred?"

She nodded. Afraid to speak. She watched him leave, enjoying the view. When she turned back to the table she came face to face with the others. "How is that warp nacelle coming B'lanna?"

B'lanna smiled. "Good. Should be back to work in no time."

Tom grinned at the Captain. "You shouldn't tease the Klingon." B'lanna kicked him under the table. "See?"


End file.
